The Blue Harvest Moon/Mal's second appearance
This is how the Blue Harvest Moon and Mal's second appearance goes in Moon Madness of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: All-Stars. on the island Cameron (Total Drama): Mike, why'd you break my glasses? Mike: surprised What?! I didn't! Who told you that?! Bertram T. Monkey: There's dark forces at work here. Ryan F-Freeman: Bertram. Don't say things like that in front of the contestants. We agreed to keep this a secret, remember? Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry, Ryan. But, Master Xehanort and Zoey made me and Cameron promise not to say she saw Mike do it. Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry, Matau. Mike: Seriously? Aw, man. I don't know what's been up with me lately. I haven't been able to summon my other personalities for days. And now I think I might be sleepwalking and breaking things and... sighs I'm so sorry, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok, Mike. And going by my time with Sunset and the Dazzlings, we forgive you. Vixyner: And we promise we'll help you figure it out. Whatever it is. Right, Cam? Cameron (Total Drama): You bet. into a tree Mike: You're great friends, guys. Even you, Cam. he's not there Uh, Cam? Ryan F-Freeman: Mike? I was wondering why I can't be able to summon my other personalities? Mike: I don't know. Maybe something's stopping you. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Something or someone is stopping me. I think I can wake them up. to a wall Ow! Dang wall. Is that right, Chestan? That's weird. his heir back Hey, Rito! My hair is combed. Come and get it! Rito? shacking Anypony? to the challenge Crash Banicoot: We can still help Mike with his problem though, Ryan. With or without your other personalities. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And did Mike swiped Matau's picnic basket as well? And Megatron's T-cog? picks up Cameron Bertram T. Monkey: You okay, Cameron? Evil Anna: Let me give him mouth-to-mouth. Jessie Primefan: What are you waiting for then? Do it! Anna breaths into Cameron's mouth and he wakes up Sci-Ryan: Nice, Evil Anna. He's awake. Matau T. Monkey: Thank my master's mentor, you're alright. arrives carrying Xemnas Sierra: Don't worry, Cody. I'll be your eyes and ears and as many nostrils as you need me to be. Cameron Same thing for you, Cody. Xemnas: Wait. What? Cameron (Total Drama): Cody? She means Cameron and Xemnas. Right, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sierra: and points at the moon Look. Crash Bandicoot: at the moon What about it? moon turns blue Evil Anna: A blue moon? Vyxiner: Amazing. Crash Bandicoot: Glad that we're not effected. suddenly gasps and Mal appears Ryan twitches his eye Evil Ryan: Malfunction! Crash Bandicoot: Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: What? Vixyner: like Sierra Oh my gosh! This is cool. I can't take my excitement and...in and out Did anybody got a paper bag I can breath into? gasps Oh Ryan's mentor! Xemnas! I dreamed for this moment. Only with Jessie Primefan. Ratchet: Wait a second. The moon is affecting our behaviour. Ryan F-Freeman: Like what, Ratchet? Ratchet: Don't you see? Vixyner's behaving like Sierra. It's causing us to act our opposites. The same thing has happened to the animals on the island. Crash Bandicoot: Our opposites? eyes turn into Dark Ryan's Ratchet: See? Matau T. Monkey: Well, Jessie. I think you could know the new Sunset, but instead Vixyner is the new stalker Sierra. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. song Sierra's German song starts playing Vixyner: 1, 2, 3~ Slap my knee~ My wife to be, her name is Jessie~ Four, five, six, kick up sticks~ My spark won't fizz without my Jessie fix~ 7, 8, 9, straighten your spine~ Spin to see Jessie, looking so fine~ 10, 11, 12, nothing rhymes with 12~ Guys want Jessie~ to Jessie Primefan But, her butt is mine!~ Jessie Primefan: What? Me? Sci-Twi: like Midnight Sparkle Sci-Ryan: Twilight? You're now Midnight Sparkle? Sci-Twi: You are right. My boyfriend and I didn't understand magic before. But, we do now. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. What will happen to Gloriosa? Gaia Everfree is a part of her. If she don't overcome her... Gloriosa Daisy: She'll make a thorny wall like last time and trap the campers in it. Sci-Ryan: Gloriosa? Am I not effect by the blue harvest moon? You got your geodes? Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. Xemnas: Gloriosa Daisy, answer this. Why is Gaia a part of you? Cody Fairbrother: like Alejandro I think it might be the geodes, Xemnas. Ratchet: Cody? What happened to you? Cody Fairbrother: It is because of that blue harvest moon. Ryan F-Freeman: A blue harvest moon? Ryan F-Freeman and Mal: How fortuitous. the confessional Sci-Ryan: What is going on? Mike's acting weird. And some of my friends except, Xemnas, Jessie and I are effected by the blue harvest moon. Ryan probably hasn't been affected either. camera changes to Mal Mal: Seems that this blue harvest moon has brought me back. Now, that I'm in control, I'll torment Ryan's friends a little. But, first, I have to sound like Mike. his throat and imitates Mike's voice Hi. I'm a bug-eyed weirdo and everybody loves me. evilly, in his normal voice Perfect. to the forest Sci-Ryan: Ryan? What happened to you? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm fine. Crash Bandicoot: At least I won't call Alejandro "Al", Cody. Or is it Al? Cody Fairbrother: I do not know. Crash Bandicoot: Boy. At least you make a good Alejandro Dead Donkeys. Sci-Ryan: laughs At least, Cody. The blue harvest moon made you the new Alejandro. Cody Fairbrother: I suppose you could say that. Evil Ryan: Mike? Are you ok? Mal: disguising his voice Just... you know. Sweet moon. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Ryan I think you be ok, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Ryan's gone! I'm Dark Ryan F-Freeman. And I'm a hero. Bertram T. Monkey: What happened to you? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, probably because of the moon, I'm acting like this. Sci-Ryan: Not me. Xemnas is Xehanort's Nobody and I am protected by my geode and amulet. Sci-Twi: Dark Ryan. My boyfriend is here. Ryan the confessional Cody Fairbrother: Wow. This blue harvest moon made us into other characters. Ryan is Dark Ryan, Vixyner is Sierra, Sci-Twi is Midnight Sparkle, I'm Alejandro and Mike is... some guy with his hair down. I don't know. in the forest smiles Matau T. Monkey: What's up with Mike? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I dreamed about Jessie Primefan fighting Ryvine's Heartless. Jessie What name did he say to you? Jessie Primefan: Mal. Evil Anna: Mal? others shrug Ryan F-Freeman: Dark Ryan's wings on his back What's happening to me, Midnight? Sci-Twi: You seem to be merged. Sci-Ryan: Don't worry, Twilight. I can see the Midnight in you. She is someone else who's a friend. Sci-Twi: No, Ryan. Midnight Sparkle is a part of Sci-Twi. Evil Ryan: Ryan's merged with Dark Ryan? Wow. I hope you can transform. Sci-Twi: That's right. I will always be a part of Twilight. see Sci-Twi transform into Midnight Sparkle Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: as he sees Dark Ryan's horn appear on his head Evil Ryan: Ryan? You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. hair flies upwards Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Your hair? It's... Um... Ryan F-Freeman: It's fine. Emmet: Uh, no it's not. Ryan F-Freeman: What? puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder as he gains the fiery glasses around his eyes Sci-Ryan: You might be turning to Dark Ryan, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You might be right. goes over to Mal Matau T. Monkey: You okay, Mike? Mal: his voice Yeah, Matau. I am fine. What's happening to Ryan and Sci-Twi? smiles as he gains Dark Ryan's outfit and tail Evil Ryan: Ryan? I think we could find Gwen. nods [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan